The Whammy's House Collection
by kori hime
Summary: A collection of the children from Whammy's House which includes L, B, A, Near, Matt, Mello, or Linda. Genres & ratings will vary. Snippets during the Whammy's House era, or the aftereffects. Newest one: 'Matt kissed his old life goodbye.'
1. Roasting Marshmallows

* * *

Winter had just set in, but inside Whammy's House, it was hard to tell with the fire roaring in the common room, warming the room to feel like a sweltering summer day. Matt had snuck down from the dorms after hacking the camera systems, so his little trip to the kitchen then to the common room would go unnoticed by Roger. 

Matt put down his supplies and sat on the rug in front of the now dying fire. Roger had not bothered to extinguish it since it had died down so much that it would not cause any problems. Matt pushed around the embers with a stick he had pulled out of the box of kindling for the fire. There was still a big log smoldering in the back of the fireplace, but with no more kindling, the embers would die out.

Matt arranged the embers in front of the fireplace then went for his supplies he had procured from the kitchens. Midnight runs to the kitchens were not strange for Matt; he and Mello did it all the time to sate Mello's almost constant need for chocolate. The only thing that was different was that Matt had snuck out of their room alone, leaving Mello to sleep as Matt raided the kitchens for this snack.

He took out a skewer and a bag of marshmallows from the backpack he had brought to carry the supplies. Matt put them aside for a moment and pulled out a plate and a box of graham crackers for afterwards. Matt turned back to the bag of marshmallows and ripped it open. He skewered a few then held them over the embers.

Even though the fire was just embers, his close proximity to the fire was irritating Matt's eyes. He rubbed them, but when he did, he did not notice his marshmallows had caught on fire. "Shit!" he cursed, trying to keep his voice down as he blew out the flame.

He looked over the marshmallows to see if they were salvageable, but they were burnt to a crisp, not even edible. Matt sighed as he took the marshmallows off the skewer and tossed them into the fire. As the marshmallows burned, he placed the skewer on the plate as he stood up, wiping his slightly sticky hands on his pants.

He needed something to protect his eyes from the fire. Matt just hoped he could find something in the supply closet without getting caught.

* * *

"Matt," a voice said behind Matt, who had returned to his place in front of the fire from his supply closet raid, "you went on a kitchen raid without me." 

Matt turned around and looked at Mello. "Sorry," he apologized as he removed his latest not burnt batch of marshmallows off the skewer and onto the plate. "You have chocolate on you, right?"

Mello furrowed his brows. "What's that on your face?" Mello asked, ignoring the question as he took a bite out of one of the chocolate bars that he had had in his pocket.

Matt blinked as he removed the goggles from his eyes, letting them fall around his neck. "They're swimming goggles. I found them in the supply closet," Matt paused as Mello continued to look at him strangely. "I needed something to keep my eyes from drying out."

Mello accepted the answer as he sat beside Matt, taking one of the marshmallows off the plate and popping it into his mouth. Matt skewered a few more marshmallows. "You should snap some of your chocolate bars and put them on the graham crackers. Add the marshmallows, and you'll have some really great s'mores," Matt suggested quietly as he pulled the goggles back up to his eyes.

Mello mauled over the suggestion as Matt roasted some more marshmallows. Finally, Mello agreed with the idea quietly and ripped open the box of graham crackers. He pulled out his two unopened chocolate bars, opened them, and placed them on the graham crackers. Then he sandwiched the already roasted marshmallows in between the two graham crackers with the chocolate. Mello took a bit and looked like he was heaven.

Matt looked at Mello's expression as he removed the last batch of marshmallows from the skewer. Matt smiled. "Like your birthday present, Mello?" Matt asked.

Mello nodded and took another bite of the s'more. He swallowed the bite quickly. "I'll be nice and share my present with you, Matt, but only one s'more for you," Mello said just before he finished his first s'more and moved on to his second.

Matt smiled again as he grabbed his own s'more. "I'd have no other way."

* * *

A/N: This came from my own experience with roasting marshmallows. I was wishing for Matt's goggles, but I only had sunglasses. 


	2. Fewer

When the Kira Case had finally ended, Linda made a catalogue of all the Whammy's people that had died. All had died with L or in pursuit of becoming L. There were so many fewer people when she returned to Whammy that year. The original L had died several years earlier, along with his Watari the original owner of Whammy's House, Quillish Whammy.

She had still been at Whammy's when Mello and Near had received the news. Linda may not have been the brightest Whammy's had to offer, but she knew that L's death would be the beginning of the end for one or both of those boys. Before they both left, she did simple sketches of them that she gave to Roger before she had left to pursuit an art career.

She had never really wanted to be L in the first place.

* * *

**Just a little snippet of Linda. More Whammy's House snippets to come.**


	3. The Creepy Little Plushie

**This could fit into any three of my Death Note collections, but I chose this one. I disclaim ownership of A, but I do own the name I gave him. **

* * *

A handled the package with care. L had sent him something, and he was going to enjoy it. B had not received anything, so A was careful not to open the package in his presence. A had gone into his room and opened the package, handling with so much care, he did not notice that it had been tampered with. When A opened his found a plushie of L, except it had strange red eyes. A gasped when he noticed not only did the plushie look like L, but with the red eyes, it look a lot more like B.

A gulped and read the note. _'I will be L, not you, Apple Abandon. P.S. L had sent you his regards in a note and nothing much else. Kyahahahaha.'_

A killed himself the next day, and the B plushie sat on his bed staring down at the corpse, waiting for the next genius child who would use the room.

* * *

**Ah, my darling B is even creepy in plushie form! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Pamela Anderson Tits

Near/Girl!Mello - WTF?

Mello woke up to what he thought would be a perfectly normal day. He stretched and went to scratch his bare chest to find something peculiar there...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Matt shot up from his bed, looking around quickly. "What happened?" he shouted as his eyes finally landed on Mello's bare chest. "Uh..."

"Goddammit, Matt! Stop staring at my chest!" Mello yelled in his new girlish tone as he pulled the sheets to cover his chest. "Something is clearly wrong..."

"Yeah, you have Pamela Anderson's tits!" Matt exclaimed as he ducked a pillow thrown his way.

"I do not!" Mello screeched then paused. "Is that my voice?"

Matt looked up and nodded. Mello sat quietly for a moment. "Get out," Mello muttered, and Matt did not move. "GET OUT!"

Matt scurried out of the room quickly, slamming the door behind him in haste. Mello cringed at the loud noise so early in the morning coupled with his new 'assets.' He flopped back down on his bed, head under his pillow and burrowed himself under the sheets. He was SO not leaving his cocoon of sheets and blankets today, not for any reason.

Mello's mind was too addled to fall back to sleep, but scenarios of possible ways that this could have happened kept running through his head until his door opened and closed, signaling someone had enter the room.

Mello sat up angrily, body covered by sheet and blankets. "Matt, I told you-" Mello stopped mid-sentence when he saw it was not Matt who had entered his room. "You."

Near looked at Mello curiously as he twirled piece of hair around his finger. "You don't seem sick, although you do sound strange..." Near stated.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mello exclaimed angrily, the lack of baritone in his voice showing more clearly.

"You weren't in class. You never miss class, even when you are so ill and should keep yourself contained so not to infect others," Near said plainly. "Clearly, something is seriously wrong. ...or perhaps you have just given up?"

That last sentence had made any patience Mello may have had finally snap. Mello jumped from his bed, forgetting his 'condition' and lifted Near by the collar of his shirt and pressed him in the door angrily. "I will NEVER give up. I will NEVER give in and just let YOU win!" Mello ground out.

Near blinked at Mello then looked down. Near's eyes widened, the most Mello had ever seen then he quickly looked away. Mello noticed Near's lack of composure to his new endowments and grinned in spite of himself. Mello grinned even more when he noticed a blush spreading on Near's face.

Mello chuckled as he suddenly let go of Near's shirt, letting him drop to the ground. "Like what you see?" Mello sneered, flaunting his chest. "I knew you weren't perfect. You're a closet-pervert, aren't you, Near?"

Near closed his eyes as he picked himself off the ground. Mello watched him carefully, noticing the blush had diminished. When Near opened his eyes, Mello noticed any composure Near may have lost earlier was back. Mello growled and was about to say something when Near unexpectedly stepped forward, too close.

Before Mello could attempt to say anything, Near's mouth was on his. Mello's eyes widened as Near kissed him. Mello tried to kiss back, but the kiss ended before he could so, leaving him in a daze. Near quietly turned and walked out the door of Mello's room.

Everything that just happened rushed at Mello all at once. "Come back here, you pervert! How can you take advantage of a girl like that?"


	5. Chocolate Fetish

Mello/Chocolate

Mello always ordered the best chocolate. None of that American shit, just the imported stuff from Europe. He preferred dark chocolate, but any chocolate from Europe usually sufficed.

By which chocolate Mello was eating, Matt could tell his mood, even if Mello did not have those emotions and feelings so clearly written on his face.

The creamy Swiss chocolate came out when Mello was plotting something, but only when the plan was in the beginning stages. Once Mello's plans got into the stages where they were almost tangible, he switched to popping small Italian dark chocolates called 'Bacio.'

Which Matt found funny whenever he watched Mello switch chocolates. 'Bacio' meant 'kiss' in Italian, and half the time, Mello was almost making out with his chocolates. Actually, with some of the moans Matt caught Mello making when he was eating a particularly good bar of Perugina dark chocolate, Matt thought perhaps Mello made love to chocolate when Matt was not around to fuck.

It was a bit creepy, but after while, Matt just dealt with it like every other quirk and idiosyncrasy Mello has had since they were children.

* * *

_Chocolate brought to you by the chocolate I had in front of me at the time. I didn't even mention all of it! That's unfortunate. (smile)_


	6. Farewell

**Request: L/Matt - Theme: farewell**

* * *

When Mello returned to the room, the main character died against the boss. Matt blinked when he lost, and the game died. He tried to put the game on, and it wouldn't work. He restarted the Game Boy Color, and nothing worked.

"Strange..." he muttered then noticed Mello was silent; a word that is not usually applicable to Mello.

Matt looked up to see Mello packing clothes and chocolate bars. Matt was irked by this. Not by the packing, Mello had tried to leave before, but the fact Mello was not eating chocolate.

"Mello...?" Matt questioned, putting his Game Boy Color aside for the moment.

"L is dead, and I'm leaving," Mello stated, his voice hoarse. "Don't try to follow. Maybe we'll meet up again, after Kira's dead."

Matt's throat had dried up when he heard that their idol had died. Mello walked out with his bag and slammed the door, leaving Matt in the room, alone.

Matt took in a deep breath before he went back to his Game Boy Color, one L had given to him with an assortment of games, including the one he had been playing, for Christmas the year before Mello had come to Whammy's; the year Matt had still been second, important.

He took out the game cartridge and looked it over. He deduced sadly that the battery inside the cartridge had died, and the game was never coming back. ...just like L.

Matt brought the game to his lips, kissing it goodbye, along with L and the rest of his old life.


End file.
